1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an event-based sensor and a pixel of the event-based sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A human-computer interaction (HCI) is realized and operates in a user interface. Various user interfaces used to recognize user inputs may provide a natural interaction between humans and computers.
To recognize a user input, various sensors may be used. To provide a natural interaction, a sensor quickly responding to a user input may be used. Also, a device that consumes relatively low power while performing various smart functions using a user interface may be used among various mobile devices.